Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging system that is installed in an aircraft and mainly captures the view outside the aircraft, and to a video processing system and a video processing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
There are known services with which a video of the runway during takeoff and landing, the view outside the aircraft, or the like can be viewed on an on-board display device by passengers in real time. Considerations such as aircraft safety or weight limits can sometimes impose restrictions on the camera installation location and the number of cameras.